Caterina West
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: Me and Jades lives are anything but normal, and our friendship is anything but fun. But two best friends stick together no matter what. **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Prolouge

**Cats POV**

Everyone knows me as the innocent little girl. The one everyone thinks is so naïve to everything. Everyone wonders why Jade is my best friend. Why not Tori? She's more like me right? Wrong. Me and Jade are the same. Surprised? We just have different ways of showing the pain we feel. Jade lets it out, and I can't decide if that's good or bad. Me on the other hand, I cover it up, letting no one but Jade know.

On the outside, Jade is dark and gloomy, sometimes she comes off as bitchy and mean-spirited. That's what it is like in her house. She has a drunk mom who brings home a new boyfriend every day, even though her dad is still there. Her dad couldn't care less about her. Jade has to find her own way. She got a scholarship to Hollywood Arts.

I come off innocent and happy. Pink, girly, and clueless. Truth is, I'm not clueless. I have more life experience than most adults and I'm only 16. My life is the complete opposite of how I act. I was fine until I was 11, but when my mom died, my dad lost it. He drinks every night, and as far as I'm concerned, has already died drowning in self-pity. I act pink and girly because that's what my life was like before my mom died. I act this way so I can try to remember my childhood, and how great those days were, but their long gone. It's me and Jade against the rest of the world. The world that has no idea what life truly is.

I'm Caterina Hannah Valentine, and my best friend is Jadelyn August West. We stick together through everything. The beatings, the harsh words, and all the normal high school drama. Jade has a boyfriend, Beck. He knows about Jade's life, and she loves him, so I trust him because Jade makes good choices in people. Me and Beck are decent friends, but I can't help keeping a close eye on him, for Jade. Our lives are worse than kids like Tori and Trina, who are stuck up and snotty. The ones who have perfect families and go through a new boyfriend each week. I don't like them. The only people I like are Beck and Jade, and maybe Andre. He hasn't proven himself to me, but he hasn't disproven me. Robbie's a freak, but not a bad person, so he's okay.

Me and Jades lives are anything but normal, and our friendship is anything but fun. But two best friends stick together no matter what.

**Hey guys! That's the prologue of the story! Does it sound good? The story is going to be about when Cat's dad commits suicide and Cat and her brother have nowhere to go. Jade Offers to let Cat live with her, but Jade's parents don't want Cat. The story will be about Cat living with Jade secretly and the challenges they face. Should I continue or does it sound stupid? R&R!**

**~Sarah(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

"Jadey! Time for school!" Beck was shaking me awake. _Smack!_ "Ow! Jade! Really? Why'd you slap me?"

"Because you're annoying." I said, rolling out of Beck's RV bed-couch.

"But you love me."

"Sure." I said as I pawed through my drawer of clothes Beck let me have because I stay so often at his RV. I can't help it. My mom kicked me out so she could have sex with her boyfriend on the kitchen table, and Cat stayed the night at Tori's after finishing a project. I looked at the drawer. I had no clean shirts left. "Beck, I have no shirts!" I whined.

"Do you wanna drop by your house on the way to school?"

I thought of the broken glass covering the floor, the spilled beer and the overturned couch. "No."

"You can wear any of my shirts."

"I know," I said, grabbing one of his black and red flannel shirts and putting my spaghetti strap tank top underneath. I looked at Beck who was watching me change. "Perv," I said.

"I can't help it! We've been dating for two years and you don't want to have sex!" He teased, but I had my reasons. I didn't want to end up like my mother who had me when she was 16. I didn't want to be like her at all. I wasn't taking any risks.

"Let's go to school," I said, grabbing my bag and going to his car. He smiled and took my hand. Off we were.

When we got to school, I immediately looked around for Cat. I spotted her talking with Andre and Tori under a tree.

"Hey I'm going to talk to Cat, love you," I said to Beck and gave him a kiss goodbye.

I texted Cat to meet me in the janitors closet so we could talk. I watched her look at her phone then say goodbye.

"Hey Cat," I greeted in the closet.

"Hey Jade," She said, not her perky persona anymore.

"So last night my mom completely kicked me out, and there was blood and glass and it was awful," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"JADE! Why didn't you tell me! There I was, having a good time at Tori's, when you had to stay in that house, or on the street, or somewhere where you weren't invited! You could've called me! You are way more important thhan my project with Tori."

I smiled at her sweetness. Maybe she was a lot like the Cat everyone else thought she was. You never know. "It's fine, I stayed at Beck's."

"Oh, then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel uncomfortable staying there, because he knows about my mom and dad and mom's boyfriends, but he doesn't get it, you know? He can't relate. You can! I feel like I can't talk about it with him. Also, he wants to have sex and me staying the night is making it awkward. I mean, I do love him, but I just don't want to be like my mom. I want to finish college and start a job before I have kids. I don't want them to end up like me!"

"Jade! Don't say that! You ended up perfect! I would want you to be anyone else!" Cat said. I hugged her. Yes. I'm Jade West. I don't hug ANYONE but Beck and Cat. Let's get that straight. I don't show anyone that side of me. I'm mean to everyone but them. I have to be. I heard Cat's phone buzz and she looked at it, and then gasped.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

**Cat's POV**

I heard Jade's words echo around in my head. "Cat, what's wrong?" But I froze. The message on my phone. I shouldn't be surprised though, I should've seen it coming!

_**From: Dad**_

_My dearest Caterina. I know I have not been very good to you these last 5 years, but I want you to know I love you. I always have. I loved your mother more than anything, and when she died 5 years ago, I died too. I always promised her I wouldn't live in a world without her, but I did for 5 years, because you reminded me of her. You have your mothers eyes, and her smile, and I always hoped I could see her through you. That's why I drink every night. It gives me visions of her through you. But now, I realized all the pain I have caused you. I found your diary, sweetheart. So, I'm going to reunite myself with your mother. I won't be there when you come home after school, but if you look in the freezer my body will be. Please, Caterina, don't be upset. Live your life happy but don't get too attached to people like I did. I don't want you to end up like me. I love you. I wish I would've been a better role model, but it's too late for that. My time of death was 8:34 last night, while you were at Tori's. I programmed this to send to you at 9 o'clock this morning. I love you._

_Goodbye dearest Caterina, _

_Dad. _

I froze. He loved me. Jade took the phone from my hands and read the message. I saw tears well up in her eyes, as well as mine.

"Cat, I'm so sorry," She whispered. "He loved you Cat, he truly did. At least he told you. Don't worry. Let's ditch school and call 911, act like we just found your dad's body when we looked for ice-cream, and tell them. We'll use his retirement fund to have a nice funeral for him, and you can move on Cat. For me. Please. I can't lose you, Cat," I looked at Jade in the eyes. She needed me, and I needed her. We were Cat and Jade. Superhero's against the world of villains. This was just a bump in the road. I hugged her and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."

We hopped in my car, and Jade drove because I was too much of a wreck. My dad just committed suicide. I have no family left. Where am I going to stay? Why would my dad leave me! I broke down sobbing when we pulled in my driveway.

"You ready?" Jade asked.

I swallowed my tears, and rubbed my eyes and nodded. We walked into my house and opened the freezer. I screamed. Sure enough, my dad's frozen body was there. He was frozen in a smile, but not the good smile, the creepy smile. Jade hugged me and rubbed my back until I stopped shaking, then she picked up her phone and dialed 911 and faked a sobbing voice.

"We-we just found my friends dad in the freezer and he's dead…3452 Oxford circle…Completely frozen…thank you," she said, and hung up the phone. We hugged each other and heard sirens wail in the distance.

_KnockKnockKnock_

Jade went to go answer the door, and a mix of paramedics and policemen rushed in. They pulled my dad out of the freezer and put him in a body bag. I felt frozen, like my dad, as I watched the hustle of everyone. Jade held my hand, and a policeman walked over to us.

"Is this your father?" He asked me.

"Y-yes," I whispered.

"Did he do anything suspicious that would indicate thoughts of suicide?"

I cried and I told him everything starting from when my mom died. I told him about the drinking, the visions, and everything. The only thing I left out was the text message I got. That was between me and Jade.

"Thank you, Mrs. Valentine. And we did some research and we are aware you have no family to stay with. Either you find somebody to sign these custodial papers, or I'm afraid we have to send you to a foster care." He said, handing me papers.

"Thank you." I said as they all left.

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. Cat wasn't going to foster care.

"Stay with me, Cat!" I blurted. She looked hopeful.

"Would your mom let me?"

"I'll call." I said, knowing this wouldn't end well. "Hey mom."

"What." She responded.

"Cat's dad, uh, died and she needs someone to live with or they will put her in foster care. Can you sign papers and let her stay with us?"

"No way in hell Jade. You're a mistake enough. I don't want another one of your mistake friends coming along."

"Fuck you mom." I said as I hung up. Cat started crying again, knowing she was going to go in foster care. "Cat, you're staying with me. I will forge the signature, and we will let you stay. My mom's drunk half the time anyway, she won't notice!"

"You would do that?"

"Yes. I love you Cat. We're sisters. Now, let's pack your stuff and you're coming home." I said, hoping my mom wasn't home. I'm protecting Cat. She's my baby sister.

**And That's Chapter ONE! Soooo, you likey? Let me know! I was extremely upset in the number of reviews I got for the prologue. SO, TheGracie and Tabyylyn, you are officially my favorite people(; **

**Anywayzzz. R&R if you want updates! **

**Thanks**

**~Sarah(:**


	3. Chapter 2

Cats POV

I was so thankful. I was scared I was going to have to live in a foster home, and Jade's doing the best she can to help me. I couldn't ask for a better friend. We got to Jade's house and Jade swore under her breath. I saw why. Her mom was home.

"Give me your bag and come around to the window of my room and I'll be there in a few," Jade told me. I rushed around the house; trying to ignore the fact the Jade's mom was probably slapping her or something right now.

I got to her bedroom window and waited. It was two stories up, I have no idea how she planned to get me up there. I waited for about 5 minutes and Jade opened her window.

"Okay Cat, try to do this as quiet as possible." Jade threw down a rope with a bunch of knots tied on it, and tied it to something in her room. "Okay, use the knots as a place to put your foot and climb. If you fall, that bush will break your fall so don't worry.

I took the first step and I squeaked as the rope swayed back and forth.

"Shhh!" Jade scolded.

"Sorry!" I pulled myself up the rest of the way, only squeaking a few more times. I guess those rock climbing lessons came in handy.

"Okay. Good job. I've figured it all out. Okay, so tomorrow we're going to get a ladder from the department store, and you can use that, or on the nights where you're too tired to climb or something, we'll say you're having a sleepover, got it?" Jade asked.

"Yes, thank you so much!" I gave her a hug, and she squeezed back.

"JADE WEST!" Her mom screamed as she walked up the stairs.

"Hide!" Jade squealed. I ran in her closet.

"Who are you talking to and why is Cat's bag in here?" Jade's mom asked.

"Chill mom. Cat left her bag here and I was just on the phone with her asking when she will pick it up." I heard her say. I was being as quiet as I could.

"Okay Jade. Now, I need you to leave again. I have Steve over and, you know. So just get rid of yourself." Her mom muttered, and then I heard the door close.

"Cat you can come out," Jade whispered. I crawled out to see a teary-eyed Jade.

"Where are you going? Usually you come to my house when this happens, but now we can't and there are two of us…" I said. Where were we going to go? Maybe school? Sikowitz keeps his window open and the black box theatre has sleeping bags and pillows in it for a campfire scene.

"We're going to Beck's," Jade said, grabbing her car keys. We walked past her mom, who was doing interesting activities with Steve on the couch, and out the front door. We got to the car, and hopped in. "Cat, can you drive. I can't," she said, sobbing. I switched seats with her, and drove to Beck's. When we got there, Jade said, "Wait here. I'm going to ask if it's okay first."

**Jade's POV**

I walked out of the car, thinking how hard this is really going to be. I can't stay in my own house half the time! How would Cat? I pounded on Beck's door, and I heard a rustle of sheets and he answered. He yawned. Shit, I had woken him up. Oh well.

"Hey babe, c'mon in, I assume you're spending the night? Why weren't you at school after I dropped you off?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah. And that's why I came. Me and Cat left school because Cat got a text from her dad saying he commit suicide. I forged custodial papers, so now Cat's staying with me. My mom kicked me out, and Cat's waiting in the car. If you don't want us here then we can always sleep at the school, but I preferred here so-"Beck cut me off my kissing me.

"Don't worry. You and Cat can stay here for as long as you need. No worries. Tell her to come in, it's cold outside." I smiled and walked back to the car, telling Cat to get out. We grabbed both of our bags from the back, and walked inside.

"Thank you so much, Beck," Cat said.

"No problem. Okay, so me and Jade can go on the bed, and Cat can take the couch? Sound good?"

"Yeah," we muttered. Beck went to go get another pillow from inside his parents' house, and I replenished my drawers in Beck's RV and stuck the dirty clothes in my bag to wash when I got home. We got into our pajamas, which for Cat consisted of shorts and a tank top, and for me, shorts and one of Beck's old t-shirts.

"Jade?" Cat asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're the best friend ever." I smiled.

"You are too." She leaned over to hug me as Beck walked in.

"Okay, two pillows for Ms. Cat," he said, throwing the pillows at Cat.

"Is your mom really okay with two girls in your RV?" Cat asked.

"Not exactly, she thinks only Jade is here…" Cat laughed, it was a nice sound. I haven't heard her laugh in a while.

"What if she finds out?" I asked.

"Then we're all dead!" He said, much too enthusiastically.

"Great," I muttered.

"Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I'm exhausted. Night!" He said, tackling me on the bed. I squealed and Cat laughed again, that's what I loved about Beck. He could make anyone laugh when they've had the worst day. I closed my eyes, and Beck wrapped his arms around me. I knew I would be safe with him, but I wanted Cat to be safe with me, and honestly, she wasn't safe in my house, as much as I wanted to think she was. I needed to figure out something. Maybe tomorrow, I thought as I drifted into sleep.

**And that's chapter 2! You like? I really want more reviews. It breaks my heart when I take time to write a well thought out story and no one tells me how I did): please R&R R&R R&R R&R PULEASE! **

**Love you guys who do review (:**

**~Sarah (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cats POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I looked across the RV, to see Beck at the mini stove frying bacon and eggs.

"Morning'" I called out groggily to Beck.

"Hey Cat. You like bacon and eggs?" He asked, transferring the eggs to a plate and grabbing two pieces of bacon.

"Yeah," I said, getting up and going to sit at the table Beck pulled out of the wall. He prepared two more plates and walked over to Jade, who was still passed out on the bed, snoring softly.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" He sung and started shaking her.

"Shut up and go away. It's too early," she groaned.

"Jade, we have this thing called school. It starts at 8:45, which is about an hour from now. We have a 10 minute drive, and you will probably want me to get you more coffee because this is never enough," He teased, grabbing a mug full of coffee and handing it to Jade. She sat up and started sipping it, and Beck pecked her on the lips and sat down with me, eating our breakfast. Jade joined us a few minutes later. I finished my eggs and stood up and stretched.

"Cat, you can take first shower," Beck said, and I nodded. I stepped into the small RV bathroom and undressed. I stepped into the shower and turned it on full heat, letting the water burn my skin. It felt good. It made my emotional pain go away for a while. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, and walked out to get clothes out of my bag. I found Beck and Jade in a full make-out session on the bed, so I decided not to disturb them. I grabbed my clothes and headed back to the bathroom. I was drying my hair, and I heard Jade call, "Cat, you done in there? I need to shower!"

"I'm done showering; I'm just doing my hair!" I called back.

Jade walked in and closed the door. "We can probably go back to my house after school," She commented, noting that this bathroom didn't fit two people very well. Jade took off her clothes and started the shower.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked Beck, and we're dropping off the custodial papers after school. You sure you want to live with me?"

"Yes. For sure."

"Okay. I'm glad. I would miss you."

I smiled and turned to look at Jade. Yes I know she was naked in the shower, but it's not creepy for us. Although she did have nice boobs…

"Jade, if we ever have to stay here again, which I'm sure we will considering your mom's behavior, if you ever want me to step out because you and Beck want to…you know…for the first time, I will," I said laughing at the mortified face she made.

"Dude. I'd kick you out, no exceptions if we were." She said laughing back. I smiled and plugged in the straightener. I then grabbed my makeup bag and started applying it. Jade stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her. She walked out as I started straightening my red hair.

"Jade you tease!" I heard Beck scream, and Jade laugh. I walked out to see Jade completely naked and Beck's shirt off. Jade was rustling through her drawer and pulling out clothes. Beck was staring at her ass. I laughed and started getting my bag for school together.

"Guess what Jade did?" Beck asked me, "She jumped on me completely naked and tore my shirt off, and then started kissing me, and then she just hopped off and went to get clothes." He pouted. Jade threw the clothes she was going to wear at Beck and walked over to me.

"Cat gets more than you do!" She laughed and hopped on me, giving me a lap dance putting our faces close together so from Beck's angle it looked like we were making out. I laughed and pushed her off, and she walked over to beck to get her clothes. She slipped them on, and went in the bathroom to apply her makeup and do her hair.

"So, how you doing? I mean your dad and all…" Beck asked, looking genuinely worried.

"It's…hard, but Jade's helping me through, and thank you so much for letting me stay!" I said.

"No problem," He smiled, and walked over to his bag for school and started putting books and stuff in it.

"We should probably get going. Its 8:30 and I want coffee." Jade said, walking out of the bathroom. We hopped in Beck's car and he drove through the Starbucks line and we were off to school. When we got there Me and Jade immediately had everyone asking us if I murdered my father or if Jade helped, and there were mutters about knowing Jade did it, because we left school and my dad was found dead. Word gets around huh?

"EVERYBODY GET YOUR ASSES AWAY FROM ME AND CAT. WE DID NOT KILL HER FATHER, AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS," Jade screamed, and everybody immediately fled. She rolled her eyes and we walked to her locker, which was right by mine. We got our stuff and went over to Beck's locker where cheerleaders were flirting with him.

"3…2…1," Jade counted down as the cheerleaders fled.

"Hey babe, Cat," Beck greeted. We walked to Sikowitz's class just as the first bell rang, and took a seat.

"Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie. Drive by acting challenge. Cat has been charged with murder and Jade is her lawyer trying to get her out of it. Beck is the real murderer and Andre is the judge. Tori is the accuser and Robbie is Tori's lawyer. START!" Sikowitz screamed. I was scared of the irony of this. Jade and I stood on one side of the stage, Tori and Robbie on the other, and Andre in the middle. Beck was still sitting in his seat pretending to observe the case.

"The blood stained her hair red!" Robbie started.

"She found him, and passed out in a pool of his blood. That's how it got on her hair!" Jade screamed back.

"Order in the court!" Andre said, slamming his foot. I pretended to look innocent, and sniffled.

"We would like to call Caterina to the stand!" Robbie yelled. I walked up and stood by Andre.

"You were found at the scene of the crime, correct?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, but- "

"Your hair is stained of your father's blood, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No more questions your honor," Robbie said.

"The jury will come together, and get back to you." Andre said and walked out of the room, and then right back in. "The jury has come to a conclusion that Caterina Valentine is guilty of the murder of her brother." I pretended to look sad, Robbie and Tori looked satisfied, and Jade looked mad.

"Wait!" Everybody in the class turned to look at Beck. "I murdered him!" The class gasped.

"Well. Seems we have a false accusation on Ms. Valentine. Take him away!" Andre ordered.

"Scene." We all said, bowing our heads, and we returned to our seat. The bell rang.

"Cat, stay here for a minute," Sikowitz said.

"I'll wait for you outside," Jade muttered and took Beck's hand.

"Cat, I understand your father was found dead by you yesterday," Sikowitz started.

"Yes, he was found in the freezer. It was suicide I promise," I tried babbling, I hope he didn't think I killed my dad!

"Yes I know. But did you ever think about your mom?" He asked. I jumped suddenly. How did he know about my mom?

"W-What do you mean?"

"Your mom died when you were 11, did you ever find out why?" He asked. How did he know all this?

"No…"

"She was murdered. By a man who has power over a lot of people. You have to do what he says, or sadly, he kills you. Your mother didn't listen to him when he said he wanted YOU to be his daughter, so he killed her. Your dad didn't listen, but he killed himself so he saved _him_ the dirty work. Now, he has power over me, and Cat, I don't want to die. I'm sorry about this." That was the last thing I heard before strong arms squeezed me, and my world went black.

**UH OH! The man who has a lot of power is an OC, so don't go guessing at who it is. Anyway, hope you like the twist to the story! Stay tuned to find out what happened to Cat! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**R&R!**

**~Sarah (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Jades POV**

I leaned on the wall next to Sikowitz's class in an amazing make-out session with Beck. It went on for a long time. Maybe a little too long…

I pulled away. "Gosh, where's Cat? She's been in there forever!" I groaned. I peeked in the classroom window to see Sikowitz on the ground. He looked unconscious, and normally I wouldn't be worried, it's Sikowitz after all, but Cat was nowhere in the room. I barged in and walked over to Sikowitz. Next to him, he had a headband. The headband Cat was wearing.

"What happened?" Beck asked, looking at the unconscious teacher.

"If I knew would I be standing here?" I snapped. I felt kinda bad, but I was worried. I sat by Sikowitz and tried waking him up. I tried everything. I slapped him, I sprayed perfume at him, but he wouldn't stir. I checked his pulse; it was fine, and I looked at Beck.

"Help me carry him to the nurses' or something." He nodded and grabbed Sikowitz. I noticed he had writing on his hand.

"Hold on," I said, and looked at his hand. It had a phone number and under it was scrawled. _The number to call after Cat is given. _"Beck look!" I said, turning the hand towards him. He set Sikowitz down and looked.

"Should we call it?"

"Of course!" I said, whipping out my cell phone. I dialed the number and put it on speaker. It went straight to an automatic recording.

_Hello Sikowitz. So, you've recently given Cat to us, and we are pleased you did so. You are allowed to live. You can pick up the money by meeting us by the big oak tree by the old preschool playground on Rustic Lane. There will be approximately seven million dollars in the bag we give you. With that money, you are to bribe Jade West's mother, Alexandra West, to give custodial arrangements to G.M. Hensworth, and then your work is done. More will be explained when you meet us at 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow evening. You better attend. _

I looked at Beck with wide eyes. Someone had kidnapped Cat and they wanted her to exchange custodial arrangements with my mother, who didn't even know Cat was 'living' with us. Surely my mom would take the money. I jumped as Sikowitz started to stir. Beck held me protectively. Our acting teacher, the man we thought we could trust, had helped with the kidnapping of Cat.

He opened his eyes and sat up. "Hello Jade! Seems as if I had a nap!"

I thought quickly. What was I supposed to say? I knew if worse comes to worse, me and Beck could knock Sikowitz back out.

"We know you helped kidnap Cat!" I blurted.

He looked at me, and then said apologetically, "Jade, please forgive me. I was forced too! They said they would kill me if I didn't. He wants Cat as his daughter because he's been lying to 9 different charities for almost 6 years that he has a daughter with ADHD and mental illnesses, and they have been sending him money to help cope with her diseases, but he takes the money and uses it for himself, but 5 years ago they wanted a picture of her to put on their websites and he said no, so they said that they needed proof she existed, and the next day he was wandering around HA middle school and he saw Cat being all bipolar and such, and he took pictures of her for the charities, but he's been trying to make him her daughter so the charities won't stop giving him money because now they want to meet her. He's really rich and powerful, and I'm sure he won't do anything to hurt Cat."

I comprehended in my brain. A man wanted money from a charity so he made up a daughter and when the charity was suspicious of things he saw Cat and killed Cat's mom and basically ruined Cat's life so he could have a daughter that the charity would believe has mental illnesses and send him more money. This was ridiculous. The things people would do for money. "How much money was the charity sending him?"

"About 3 million dollars a year per charity, because he said his daughter had a disease that required a lot of therapy and treatment."

I did the math. 9 charities each giving 3 million dollars a year, that's 27 million dollars a year, for almost 6 years now. That's 162 million dollars, and he was going to give seven million of it to my mom for Cat. I had to think of something.

"Okay, Sikowitz. We're going to get Cat back and put this man in prison and give the charities their money back to give to children who REALLY need it. We called the number on your hand, and we're meeting the man at 7 o'clock. Will you please help us?" Beck asked.

"No. It might risk my life."

"Cat's life is at risk! Who knows what the man will do to her!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Jade, I'm not risking my life."

"Then I'm afraid we're going to have to meet the man without you," Beck said, crossing his arms. I smiled.

"No! Don't! That could get me in trouble!" Sikowitz called.

"Don't worry. It'll all be fine." Beck said, grabbing a wooden plank used for a pirate scene and whacking Sikowitz in the head. He passed out, and I rushed over to take note of the phone number on Sikowitz's hand. I rubbed it off, so Sikowitz wouldn't know where to meet them when he did wake up.

"Let's go," I called to Beck. We left for his RV to think up a plan to save Cat. I hope she's okay.

**Cat's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I was on a big comfy bed. I stirred, and I heard someone talk.

"Mr. Hensworth! She's awake!"

"Wonderful. I'll be in in a second." I heard a voice call over a speaker.

I opened my eyes and saw a nicely decorated room with a guy in a tux standing in the corner.

"Where am I?" I asked dazedly.

"You are at my house! In a few days, you will be my daughter!" A booming voice said as the door opened.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me daddy," The man smirked. He looked like he was in his mid-30's and was and burly, and looking threatening, yet he had on an expensive-looking shirt and dress pants on.

"W-What do you mean?"

He sighed and sat on the edge on the bed. "You go to Hollywood Arts and take acting classes with Sikowitz, right?"

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Okay. So pretend you are my daughter with a severe mental illness," He said, smiling.

"No." I said, sitting up.

"N-No?" He said, laughing. "Listen, sweetheart. I'm the one who killed your mom. I think you're going to do what I say."

I started having an emotional breakdown. This man killed my mom. I couldn't bear to look at him. He was a monster, the devil. A heartless dick. "You killed my mom, so just kill me. I'm not doing what you say," I said, sitting up straight and wiping the few tears from my eyes.

"Now that you asked, no. You do what I say, and you can live a happy life here as my daughter. I'll let you go to Hollywood Arts to finish high school, and then I'll send you to whatever college you want. All you have to do is fly to New York, then Miami, then Dallas, then Denver, then Las Vegas, then Chicago, then St. Louis, then Washington D.C., then back to L.A. We will attend 9 meetings, and at each meeting you must say you're my daughter and act all hyper and crazy and like a child like you have a mental disease, got it? If you don't, you get reported missing, and them presumed dead, and I keep you here and torture you for the rest of your life."

I squeaked. I wanted a fast, painless death. Not a long torturous one! Wait…Jade knew I talked to Sikowitz! She was probably waiting for me and figured out something was up! Maybe if I went along with his plan, Jade could save me.

"Okay. When do we fly to New York?" I asked, faking a smile.

"That's my girl," He said and ruffled my hair. I don't know what this man is doing, but I know it's not good. He killed my mom after all.

**Is this any good? It seems stupid to me. Let me know. PLEASE (: R&R! Reviews make me happy!**

**~Sarah (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jades POV**

"What are we going to do Beck? So let's go over the facts. Cat was kidnapped by a man named G.M. Hensworth who has been lying to charities to give him money for 6 years. He also killed Cat's mother and he wants Cat to be his daughter. He knew Sikowitz somehow, and threatened to kill him. Tomorrow at 7, he or some of his workers will be by the big Oak Tree on Rustic Lane expecting Sikowitz." I muttered, pacing back and forth in the RV.

"Jade, I think all we can do for now is wait until tomorrow night. Nothing will happen to Cat from now until then, because he needs her for his plans. Should we get the police?" Beck asked.

I shook my head. It was too risky, because if the police found out I forged the custodial papers for my mom then we would be in a lot of trouble.

"Okay, so here's my plan. You wanna hear?" Beck asked, pulling me on the bed beside him.

"Okay, but no promises I'll like it," I warned.

"I know. So I say we tell Andre, Robbie, and Tori what's going on," he started.

"No." I interrupted.

"Ah! Wait 'till I'm done. Andre's brother is a third degree black belt. Robbie's neighbor's daughter is training to be a detective. She's in college. Tori's dad is a cop, so if worse comes to worst; he knows where we are and can come help us. Plus, 3 extra hands could be nice, because this Hensworth guy is going to come prepared, no doubt. Okay, so starting again. We tell Andre, Robbie, and Tori. Andre tells his brother, Robbie tells his neighbor, and Tori tells her dad if we're not home by 9, then something went wrong. We go to the Oak Tree around 6:30, and we all hide in the surrounding trees. When Mr. Hensworth comes, we'll see what he looks like and see how many people they have. If it's just Hensworth, then we can take him. If he comes with a few body guards, that's where Robbie's neighbor comes in handy. She's going to be the only one not in the trees, and when one of us sends her a text, she will act like she is casually walking down the street. She sees everyone, and she asks what's up. She will continue interrogating them, and when they least expect it, we pop out of the trees." Beck finished proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"And what do we do with them once we pop out of the trees? Or Hensworth beats up Robbie's neighbor for being nosy?" I asked. He looked down in embarrassment. "Here's my plan," I said.

"We get Sikowitz to help us, bribery or something, and once we get him to help us, and he goes and collects the money and information while we hide in the trees around. We'll bring the extra people, Robbie's neighbor and Andre's brother, and once Sikowitz has the money and Hensworth thinks his plan is going good, we follow this Hensworth dude back to where he's staying. Once we know where he's staying, we can figure out another plan to break in and get Cat out. Sound good?" I said.

"Why is my girlfriend such an evil genius?" He said, giving me a light kiss.

**Cats POV**

I've been here for about 3 hours since I woke up, and who knows how long I was knocked out. It's not so bad, I mean, they feed and I'm allowed to go in the big fenced in backyard whenever I want. The only thing is, the fence is electrocuted, so I can't even attempt to escape.

"Caterina! Dinner time!" my captor called. I left the backyard and went inside to the big dining room table. I sat on the big chair and a servant brought me my food. It actually looked pretty good. It was pasta with shrimp, Jade's favorite food.

"See Caterina, if you be a good girl, you can live like this every night!" My captor chuckled and left the room, leaving me alone with a bodyguard when I ate in silence. I noticed a phone right behind the guard. If I could get him to leave, maybe I could make a call!

"Sir, can you please go to my room and get me a hair tie so my hair doesn't get in my food while I eat?" I asked the guard.

"No ma'am. I'm required to stay here." He said.

"Well, this is awful treatment for his daughter… I'll have to mention this to him," I muttered, just loud enough for the guard to hear.

"Okay! I'll go! Don't tell anyone I left!" The guard ran off. I got up and walked to the phone. I didn't have much time. I dialed Jade's number. It rang, and rang, and rang. I tapped my foot, c'mon Jade! It went to her voicemail. I tried again. She picked up on first ring.

"Hello? Who the hell is this and how did you get my number?" She spoke.

"Jade! It's Cat!" I whispered.

"Cat! Oh my gosh!" She squealed.

"What do you mean you left her alone?" A booming voice said in the hallway. Shit. I had to go.

"I have to go Jade! They might catch me using the phone." I said quickly.

"Don't worry! We have a plan! We're getting you out, just wait and don't do anything stupid!" She said. I hung up and pretended to be eating my pasta.

"Hello Caterina, here's your hair tie," the guard muttered.

I put my hair up and ate. All I had to do was be normal. That's it.

**Jades POV**

Me and Beck were making out on his bed, once again, and I heard my phone. I pulled back and started looking for it.

"Jade, it's probably just your mom, let it go," Beck whined, pulling back to him. I pushed him away and continued searching. I found it just as it stopped ringing. I looked at who called. The screen said PRIVATE NUMBER. My phone rang again, and the private number popped up again. I picked it up.

"Hello? Who the hell is this and how did you get my number?" I spat into the phone.

"Jade! It's Cat!" The familiar cheery voice spoke, but in a hushed tone.

"Cat! Oh my gosh!" I squealed, and Beck's head snapped up and he smiled. I heard a voice in the background on the phone.

"Jade, I have to go! They might catch me using the phone," she said.

"Okay! Just wait and don't do anything stupid, we have a plan to get you out!" I said ecstatically.

I heard her hang up.

"Beck! She's okay!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. I rested my head against his chest, much more content now that I knew she was okay.

**Sikowitz's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around groggily. Where was I? Oh yes. In my classroom. I got up with shaky legs, and leaned on the wall for support. My head hurt really badly. It was dark outside the window, and all of the lights were off in the school. What happened? I thought hard, remember George Malcolm Hensworth coming and taking Cat, knocking me out, and telling me to look at my hand when I woke up. Then I woke up with Jade and Beck beside me. They had asked me what I did to Cat and asked me to help them get her back. Then they knocked me out. I remembered my hand. I looked at them, and one had ink smears. Jade must have rubbed it off. I sighed, not knowing what to do. I crawled into my class bedroom (yes. I keep a bed in my class just in case my class gets boring) and fell asleep. I would have to ask Jade what was on my hand tomorrow.

**Okay, so R&R please! I've been getting more reviews and please don't stop now! Whether you loved or hated it, tell me! I like to know how I did. Also, if you have any suggestions for the story, they will be considered! Thanks! **

**~Sarah (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jades POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Beck's alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over, pushing Beck right off the bed. I slammed my hand on his alarm clock to stop the noise.

"Ouch!" Beck called from the floor.

"Suck it up," I muttered, pulling a pillow over my head to stop the intruding light from meeting my eyes.

"Jade, you have to wake up. We need to get to school early to talk to Sikowitz. C'mon, wakey, wakey my darling," he said, shaking me. He left to the bathroom and I rolled out of bed 45 minutes earlier than normal. I dragged myself over to the drawer with my clothes, and pulled out black jeans and shirt. I felt myself slip out of my pajamas, but I was not mentally there. I don't function in mornings. I was hooking up my bra when Beck came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready. I slipped my shirt on and walked over to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I splashed some water on my face and dried it off with a towel. I looked in the mirror, more alert and awake now, and applied my mascara and eyeliner.

"Jade! Let's go!" I heard Beck call 20 minutes later. I threw my stuff in my bag and grabbed my boots. I ran barefoot out to Beck's car where he was waiting and hopped in the passenger seat. He drove off, and I started lacing up my combat boots.

"So we go to Sikowitz's and ask him to cooperate with our plan. If he says no, we bribe him with $100, which we will 'give' to him on a later date, and if he still says no, then we force him with my little friend," I muttered, pulling out my favorite pair of scissors.

"Sounds good, but we're not actually gonna hurt him, right?" Beck asked, giving me a scared smile.

"We'll see," I said, returning his smile.

We pulled up to the school and hopped out. I was usually the last one in the doors at school, so it seemed weird going in when only a few nerds where there. I grabbed Beck's hand and scowled at anyone who said something along the lines of "Why are THEY here this early?" or "Maybe Jade got them in trouble and they have to go to Lane's before school." I strutted over to my locker and got out my stuff, and then waited patiently as Beck got his stuff.

"You're clear locker's pathetic. What if I asked you to put my thong in there? Then everyone could see it," I said. He shrugged.

"Why would you ask me to put your thong in there?" He smiled. I frowned and thought for a second.

"Because Lane is checking my locker for any dangerous items and I don't want him to see it."

"Okay then. But why couldn't you leave your thong at the RV? Or maybe wear it," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I can't leave it at the RV, because your mom might see it, and but I suppose I could wear it, because nobody, and I mean NOBODY will get to see it," I said, smirking at his disappointed face. We walked to Sikowitz's and knocked on the door. Nobody opened it. I jiggled the handle, but it was locked. I peeked in the window and didn't see anyone, so I grabbed a bobby pin out of my bag.

"What're you doing?" Beck asked.

"Picking the lock," I said, satisfied when the lock clicked. I opened the door and walked inside. At first I didn't see anyone, but then I heard a loud snore coming from the left, and looked over to where Sikowitz was sleeping on a bed contraption he had made. I walked over to him.

"Sikowitz, wake up!" I screamed. He jolted awake and looked around.

"Who's there? Jade? Beck? What are you kids doing here so early?"

"We need to talk to you," I said, putting down my bag. "We have a plan to get Cat back, and we need your help. Can you help us?" I asked.

"I believe I already said no." Sikowitz said, crossing his arms.

"Well okay, then I guess bad things will happen when you don't do what that phone message told you too," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. His eyes went wide.

"What did the message say?" He asked.

"Why should we tell you? All you need to do is make Hensworth dude believe that his plan is going okay so he doesn't hurt Cat so we have enough time to get her out," I said.

"Please tell me. The man won't hurt Cat, all he wants is money, and Cat will have an even better life than she could have with you and your mom, Jade." Sikowitz pleaded.

"No. I'm certain Cat doesn't want to live with the man that killed her mom. You either go with our plan, or you NEVER find out what that phone message said." I said, locking my jaw. Sikowitz sighed.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to pick up a bag of money by the big oak tree on Rustic Lane today at 7. Then, do whatever else Hensworth asks you do to EXCEPT bribe my mother with the money. If he has nothing else for you to do, then go home and take out…500,000 bucks for you to keep. The rest of the money is going back to the charity where they belong. Got it?" I said. He nodded.

"Good. Now, meet me and Beck here at around 6 tonight. We will be dressed in black." I said, and walked out the door.

"That went well," Beck muttered. We went out into the main hallway, which was now flooding with people.

"Yeah, now we have to get Andre, Robbie, and Tori on board, which might me a little bit harder."

**Well, there. Its 1002 words, so it's medium sized. I'm extremely disappointed that I only got 1 review, thank you Jeremy Shane, virtual cookies to you. Now, I plan on writing again when there are at least 5 more reviews, that's not a lot to ask for. R&R please.**

**~Sarah (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Cat's POV**

"Caterina, we leave for New York in three days. Tonight or early tomorrow morning, you will legally be my daughter," my 'dad' said, walking into my room. I sighed and threw my covers over my head.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"C'mon! You know you're going to have an amazing life here. Better than you've ever had!" He cheered. That's when I snapped. I threw the covers off me and sat up.

"The best life I've ever had was when my mom was around. When I didn't have a worry and I was their only child. I got attention, I was spoiled, I was loved, and I was HAPPY. I will never be happy again as long as I live. Money can't buy happiness, pal. There's one thing I want. I want it. You know what that is?" I screamed. He looked taken aback.

"Anything, sweetie. I will buy it for you."

I snorted. "I want my mom and my dad back."

He rolled his eyes. "Silly little girl. Now, I suggest you start packing for New York. We can go shopping there, so you don't have to pack too much. We'll take my private jet." He left the room and I flopped back on my bed.

Wait. He had said I would legally be his daughter. That means Mrs. West had to sign the custodial papers. Knowing my 'father' he would probably use money to bribe her, which Mrs. West would surly take. Jade! C'mon!

**Jades POV**

Me and Beck stalked over to where Tori and Andre were talking. Tori stopped yapping when she saw me.

"Uh, hi Jade… where's Cat? Usually you two are hip and hip," Tori smiled.

"Vega listen. Cat was kidnapped and we need your help. You too Andre. I will tell details if you two agree to help. If not, me and Beck will leave. You in or not," I said monotonous.

Tori bit her lip and Andre shifted. You could tell they were dying of curiosity, but they wanted to have nothing to do with it. I sipped my coffee and raised my eyebrow. "Well?"

"Okay. I'll do help," Andre said, stepping beside Beck.

"Vega?" I asked. She nodded and stepped beside Andre. I smiled. "Come with us to get Robbie, and then we're skipping school and going to Beck's RV to discuss. Let's go children!" I snapped as they hurried to follow me. I stomped to Robbie's locker.

"Robbie. I need help," I said. He looked scared.

"With what?" Robbie asked, looking at Beck for a hint. Beck kept a straight face.

"You're in love with Cat, right?"

"Uh…"

"I take that as a yes. Well, she was kidnapped. Do you wanna help get her back?"

"Cat was kidnapped! I'll save her! What do I do?" Robbie said, his eyes getting wide.

I rolled my eyes. "Meet us at Beck's RV in 10 minutes. We're skipping school." I said before walking away. Tori and Andre hopped in a car, and Robbie grabbed his bike. I hopped in the front seat of Beck's convertible.

"Drive, boy," I demanded. He stomped on the gas. I caught a glance at Sikowitz on the way out. He looked scared.

**Hensworth's POV**

My plan was almost complete. Tonight, I would meet Sikowitz by the oak tree. I didn't need to bring body guards or anything, I mean; I have Sikowitz under my loop already really tight. Have any of you wondered how I met him? Me and Sikowitz were neighbors as children. He would be the strange kid, and I was the bully. I grew up with him, and when I dropped out of college and got into the art of being a conman, he would always tell me there's another way out. When I needed his help with little Caterina, he declined my offer…until I pulled the gun to his head. It's amazing what a chunk of metal can do to change a person's mind. Sikowitz will do what I say. There are absolutely no worries.

**Jades POV**

We pulled up to Beck's RV, and Tori and Andre were already there. I glanced down the street to where Robbie was furiously pedaling on his bike. I stepped in the RV, and Robbie came in 5 minutes later sweaty and out of breath.

"Ok. Andre, your brothers a black belt. We need him for this plan; can you get him to help us?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Andre said, texting his brother.

"Robbie, your neighbors a detective, right? Get her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Tori, I need you to tell your dad that you're going on a walk with everyone, and that if we're not back by 9 we were taken by a man named G.M. Hensworth."

"But won't he get suspicious?"

"You figure it out," I muttered. She stood in thought, and then spoke.

"I will say we're going to a party at G.M. Hensworths house. It'll be the first place he looks if we're not back."

"Whatever. Now here's the plan. We're meeting Sikowitz at school around six. Then Sikowitz is going to drive Beck's convertible and park it on the other side of Rustic Lane and we're all going to hide in the trunk and backseats. After G.M. Hensworth, A.K.A the man who took Cat, leaves, we follow behind him to his house. Robbie's detective neighbor will help us evaluate things, like security system, number of occupants, that thing, and Andre's brother will be there to protect us just in case. Got it? Then we drive back. If anything goes wrong, then Tori's dad knows where we are. If it all goes as planned, then we can think of a plan to get Cat out. Now, everyone scram. Be at school at 6 wearing black clothes and shoes you can run in. Leave." I ordered.

Once everyone was gone, I looked through my clothes. My clothes were mostly black, so I wouldn't have too much trouble trying to figure out what to wear. I settled for black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, black combat boots, and black gloves. I threw them on Beck's bed to change into later. I sat down and went on the slap for a little bit.

After a while, I heard my phone buzz. It was Tori.

"What."

"I don't have anything black to wear!"

I sighed loud enough for her to hear. Figures. "I'll bring you something."

"Thank you so much!"

"Whatever." I hung up and went back to the drawers.

"Who was that?" Beck asked.

"Tori. She doesn't own a pair of black clothing."

Beck laughed. I sighed and grabbed another pair of black jeans, a black t–shirt. I looked around for another pair of black shoes, but I didn't own another pair of completely black ones. My other black ones had silver spikes that were too shiny. I went through Cat's bag and found her black running shoes. I grabbed them and stuffed them in the bag I was giving to Tori.

"You nervous?" Beck asked when I plopped down on his lap. I looked into his eyes.

"Extremely."

**Yuh. I updated (: Sorry for the wait, it's getting hard with school! Thanks for everyone's reviews, I love you! **

**~Sarah (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jades POV**

Me and Beck were watching TV until it was time to go, but I couldn't focus. Surely Cat's okay, physically at least. But emotionally? She was living with the man that ruined her life. I really wish I could comfort her and make her feel better. I can't wait to get our plan in action. I glanced at the clock. 5:15. Only 30 more minutes until we left, and 45 more minutes until we met Sikowitz. Beck was fast asleep beside me on the couch, so I shut off the TV since I didn't want to watch happy people get into shallow problems.

"I was watching that," Beck mumbled.

"You're sleeping."

"I believe the definition of sleeping is "when one's eyes are shut and their brain is not functioning"" He said.

"My definition of sleep is 'one who is about to get slapped if they don't shut up."

"Someone's feisty."

"Can we go now?" Beck leaned up to see the clock.

"It's 5:20. We're going to be waiting at the school for a half hour if we go now," he said.

I groaned. "Please?"

"Fine. We'll grab a slice of pizza along the way," he smiled, "Go get dressed!"

I sprung up and changed into my black clothing. I peeked in the mirror. Damn. I looked like a badass. I mean, I had the hat and the gloves. I opened the door and walked out to where Beck was just pulling his shirt on. He smoothed his hair down, and took a long look at me and grinned.

"Someone's sexy," he said, still sporting the wide smile.

"Yeah, you are," I teased, giving him a quick kiss. He held on.

"Jade, you know we have a while until we have to leave, maybe we can-"

"No." I said sternly. HE sighed and shrugged. We walked out to his car to be met by his mom doing some gardening.

"Where are you kids going?" She asked, looking at our black attire.

"Uhh…" We both stuttered. She stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"It looks like you two are about to rob a bank or something."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Beck and Jade. Partners in crime."

Beck grinned, but his mom frowned deeper.

"Mom, chill. If we're not home by nine, call the police," he said, winking.

"Beck. I asked where you were going dressed like that," She said. Beck visibly gulped.

"You know Jade always dresses in black," he tried.

"Yes, but not a hat and gloves."

"It's the style?"

"No. Tell me where you guys are going." An idea formed in my brain.

"Well, we didn't really want to tell you…but we're going to the park by our school to scare little children. That's why we're wearing black. So they won't see us," I said. Beck smiled.

"Oh. Well. Have fun? And don't emotionally scar ANY of them," she said, going back to her gardening. We ran to his car and drove off before she could answer anything. The clock in his car said 5:30. I groaned at how slow time was passing.

"You want pizza?" Beck asked, pulling in the drive-thru of a pizza place. It was really good pizza.

"Yeah. One slice with pepperoni, sausage, and ham," I said. I always had a thing with meat.

Beck ordered for both of us and we got our pizza. He parked the car and we ate in silence.

**Hensworth's POV**

I had a bad feeling about tonight. I don't know. But I made the choice, and I decided it was nothing. It's about an hour and 15 minutes away from our designated meeting time at 7, and I was sitting with Cat eating an early dinner. She seemed a lot happier lately. Maybe she's just warming up to the place. After she does her part, I plan on shipping her away to India to some boarding school. Yeah, so I lied when I told her she can finish her years at Hollywood Arts. Well, she wouldn't have agreed to the plan if I said otherwise.

I finished my steak and stood up. "Caterina, I will be heading out around 6:45 to run an errand."

"Okay."

I left the kitchen and wandered into my room and plopped on the bed. I was having a really bad feeling about tonight. Maybe I should bring some backup? I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey. I'm going to need 10 armed bodyguards coming with me. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

**Jades POV**

We drove off to Hollywood Arts. It was 5:50 when we pulled up, and Tori was already there nervously tapping on the table. Beck made us join her. She smiled when she saw us.

"So, I brought a video camera just in case of…whatever," she murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't ask for a video camera." I said coldly.

"But thank you for being so considerate," Beck said, giving me a look.

"Hey peeps!" Andre said, walking up with his…little brother? Wait. I thought we were talking about a 20 year old buff dude with a black belt. Not an 11 year old skinny twig. **(A/N: Think of Jaden Smith in Karate Kid)**

"That's you brother?" I said in disgust.

"Uh. Yeah. He's a third degree black belt." Andre said.

"He's 11."

"12!" The kid piped.

"12. How is he supposed to help?" I asked.

"He beats up anyone?"

"No offense, but it looks like I could beat him up," I said with disgust. Andre and Beck grinned.

"Why don't you try?" Tori said.

I got up and looked at the kid. I used to be a black belt, but I hadn't done it in a while, but still. Not many people could beat me in a fight.

"Sensei says to never hurt girls without his permission," he said.

"Well, I'm giving you my permission," I said flatly.

He smiled and jumped up. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He made the first move, giving me a kick to the gut the toppled me over. I jumped back up, used to frequent beatings and threw a punch. He blocked it and put his arm back to punch me. He struck me square in the jaw and I threw my hands in in surrender. Beck came over to me and looked at where I was punched and kicked.

"Chill. There'll be a bruise, but its fine," I said, shaking him off.

I looked at the kid, who I now had respected.

"What's your name?"

"Darrel!" He grinned.

"Your one hell of a fighter."

"I know," Andre and Beck groaned, probably at a memory.

"Sorry I'm late!" Robbie said, running up with a girl. She was pretty. She had shoulder length brown hair and was about my height and size.

"It's fine," Beck said. I glanced at my phone. It was 6:05. Where was Sikowitz?

"I'm assuming you're the detective?" I said.

"Yes! I'm Rachel, nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

"I'm Jade. That's my boyfriend Beck, that's Andre and Darrel, and that's Vega," I said pointing.

"Tori," Vega corrected.

"Where's Sikowitz?" I groaned. "We're going to be late!"

"Babe, chill."

We waited and waited. Finally I had it. I opened the doors to the school and marched to his classroom. He was fucking asleep. I shook him awake.

"Wake up!" He rolled over, and groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

After several minutes of shaking and kicking, we walked out. Everybody smiled and we all piled into Beck's convertible. Tori, Darrel, and Rachel hopped in the trunk since they were the smallest. Me, Beck, and Robbie crammed in the floor underneath the backseat, and Andre went in the passenger seat floor space. Sikowitz drove, and he was the only one that could be seen. I had taken Tori's video camera and when Sikowitz left the car I held it up. No one was here yet, so Tori, Darrel, and Rachel climbed out of the trunk and into the backseats.

We pulled up the top of the convertible and peeked through the tinted windows. A black fancy car pulled up and 11 men got out.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger (; Ha, well next chapters gonna be good! I promise! Thanks to all you reviewers! I love you so much! **

**~Sarah (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sikowitz's POV**

So many things were going through my mind. Should I tell George about the kids hiding in the trunk of the car? I mean, I would be okay, but who knows what would happen to them. I couldn't do that to my students. I had to stick on the side of good. All I had to do was pretend nothing was wrong and take the money. It's like an acting challenge. I waited by the tree, and looked back to the car where you could see no sign of the kids.

I glanced at the road to see a sleek black car coming down the road. I had to assume it was George, I mean, who else would have a fancy car like that? He parked in front of the convertible, and 11 men stepped out, all buff. They had gins around their waistband and were poised for danger. I gulped and crossed my fingers as they walked pass the convertible. I should've known George would come prepared! I shook my head and smiled at the body guards.

"Sikowitz!" A voice came. The body guards split and George walked through with a sack.

"Hello George," I smiled. He shook my hand and gave me the sack.

"So, I want you to go to Alexandra West's house. Make sure that Jade girl doesn't overhear, and bribe her with the money. There's approximately 6 million dollars. I want you to get her to sign the custodial arrangements, and bring them back to me. Your work will be done after that," He explained. I nodded and grasped the sack tighter. Just a few more minutes!

"Goodbye Sikowitz," He said, disappearing into his car. I ran into the convertible, and hopped in the passenger seat. Andre popped up in the driver's seat, and we followed a few cars behind George. I think we were going unnoticed, so I had everyone pop out of their hiding places. They sucked in air. Jade leaned forward and kept a close eye on George's car.

**G.M. Hensworth's POV**

I don't know why I was being so paranoid, although I do believe that Sikowitz got a new car…

I relaxed in the seat of my black car. I had 10 of the most highly skilled body guards in the world protecting me.

"Mr. George?" Riley, the head bodyguard said.

"Yes?"

"It appears the car Sikowitz was driving is following us and has a black teenage male driving," Riley said.

Black teenage male…

"Let me see!" I said, pushing my way to the front. I looked in the mirror…Sikowitz's convertible wasn't following us!

"Riley, Is this some sort of joke?"

"No sir, I could've sworn I saw them a few seconds ago!" Riley panicked. I shook my head.

"Just shut up." I said. Riley glared at me and silently continued driving.

**Jade's POV**

The plan was working out great! We were a couple cars behind this George Hensworth dude, and steadily following him. I was keeping a close eye on the car, making sure we didn't lose them no matter what. I was staring at the side mirrors of their car, when I made eye contact with the driver. He frowned and examined our car, and then pulled over. Shit, this wasn't good.

"Andre, pull into that street and wait there until they move again," I instructed as Andre pulled into a random street. My view was slightly obstructed by a tree, but it was good. I saw Hensworth appear in the mirror, and he looked like he was scolding someone. The driver looked upset, and then started the car. I gave Andre a little nudge. That was a close call.

**Cat's POV**

George went out, and I was left with servants and body guards. I decided I wanted to go to the backyard and get some air.

"Martha?" I addressed the nicest of all the servants.

"Yes my dear?"

"Can you escort me outside?" I asked.

"Of course my dear."

She grabbed my elbow and we climbed down the stairs. Martha unlocked the door with one of her many keys (Hensworth was really secretive and most rooms in the house were locked). I strolled through the huge backyard. I approached the garden and took a breath of all of the mixed flowers and fruits. Maybe this would be better than my life at home. I couldn't live without Jade, though. I shook my head at the idea. Jade was working hard to get me out, so I was going to comply. But I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I did stay. I would get to eat like a king every night. I could do whatever I wanted. But no Jade. Jade. Where was she? Surely she would realize she has to hurry with her plan. I looked through the fence and out to the front yard. George's car was back and him and…10 bodyguards…piled out. They walked inside, and I saw a bush move. Wait! Did that bush move? And did that bush have pink and blue colored extensions in its leaves? Hell! It was Jade!

I looked behind me. Martha was picking flowers, and no one else was in the yard. I looked up and saw a video camera. I picked up a rock and threw it at it. It shattered and dropped to the floor.

"Jade!" I yelled in a hushed tone. Immediately, 6 heads snapped up. Jade, Beck, Andre, A little guy that looked like Andre, Robbie, and Tori. I grinned. It was them!

**Jade's POV**

We followed Hensworth into a gated neighborhood, which Rachel figured out the password for (well done detective), and we followed him to a huge house covered with ivy.

"Sikowitz, Rachel, stay in the car and park a street back. I'll text you when to come pick us up!" I ordered. He nodded, and we hopped out. We hid in a bush until Hensworth walked inside.

"Jade!" I heard. My head snapped around to see red hair through the leaves. I tapped Beck, and we sprang up, followed by everyone else.

"Cat!"

**Well, they reunited! :D Now how to get her out… R&R!**

**~Sarah (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Cat's POV**

I pressed myself against the fence even harder than I already was. It was them! They found me!

"Cat!" Jade squealed. We linked our fingers through the fence. Beck came up behind Jade, grinning, and Tori and Robbie stumbled up next to them. Andre and his little minion guy smiled at me.

"I'm going to be saved!" I cheered. I saw a tear escape Tori's eye, and Jade smiled even more.

"Uh, not to ruin the love fest or anything, but Cat's on the other side of a 10 foot tall metal fence. How are we going to get her out?" Andre asked. I frowned, and Jade glared at Andre.

"Uh…" I started.

"Cat! What's it like on the inside of the house?" Robbie asked. I thought a little.

"There are lots of locked rooms, and each security guard has the keys. My room and window is locked every night, and there are camera's in my room watching me every room." I started.

"Wait…camera's? Are there any filming us right now?" Jade said, scanning the rim of the house. I shook my head.

"There are some in the back, but we're off to the side enough that we're out of the camera's shot."

Jade nodded, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Well, the guards have to sleep at some point," Andre said.

"Yeah, and when they sleep, new guards take their place, idiot," Jade muttered.

I thought. What's the one way to get away from the guards long enough to where I can escape to Jade? It obviously couldn't be anywhere in the house. And I wasn't allowed to leave the gates to go anywhere…except the airport tomorrow!

"Jade! I'm going to the airport tomorrow!" I squeaked.

Jade looked at me alarmed.

"What?"

"No! I mean, part of this dude's plan is to take me to visit all these charities personally, so his plan was to fly around the country. We're leaving tomorrow!" I said.

"Great!" Jade said sarcastically, "Have fun on your trip!"

I frowned. "No! I mean I will be able to get away from the guards for a few moments in a public place!"

Jade considered it.

"Okay…so what's the plan?" she asked.

I shrugged. We all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"CATERINA?" I heard the voice of my captor call. I shuddered and turned around. Jade and the others sulked back in the bushes.

"Yes?" I said politely when he turned the corner.

"Who were you talking to?" he demanded.

I stopped. Think Cat!

"Uh…I was singing," I said. He looked taken aback.

"You sing?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Good to know. Come to bed in 15 minutes," he said before turning around and leaving. I waited a few more seconds, and then called back to Jade.

"Okay. So I have a plan," Jade said.

I nodded for her to continue.

"You're at the airport. Knowing how rich this dude is, he will probably be taking off of terminal A. Me and Tori will wait in the terminal a bathroom, the one right by the TGI Friday's. You say you have to pee, and go in the very last stall, the big one. Me and Tori will be in there with Beck's parent's huge suitcase. We're going to squeeze you in there, and roll you out to the parking lot. Once we get a good distance away, we'll let you out and call the police. Sound good?" Jade said.

I shook my head. "Two things. Won't I be unable to breathe in a suitcase?"

"No, we'll leave it a crack open."

"Okay and why don't you guys just call the police right now?" I asked.

Jade took a deep breath. "Because if I call the police this early on, they will want to talk to my mother. Once they talk to my mother, she will be proven unfit to be my guardian, and I will be sent to a foster home. If we have evidence, like a tape recording of his plan," Jade said, putting a tape recorder in my palm, "then it's all good. Got it?"

I nodded.

"CATERINA! TIME FOR BED!" My captor called. I wiped a tear away and blew my friends kisses.

"See you tomorrow," I whispered to Jade. She waved goodbye, and they disappeared into the shadows. I ran back inside, and up to my cave.

**Hensworth's POV**

She was acting strange. I heard her talking, and I heard other voices, but she passed it off as singing. When I turned the corner, she was by herself, so I turned back and peeked a few minutes later. There was a dark haired girl with an Indian boy at her hip. Two black kids, one much younger than the other, and a skinny brunette and a nerdy boy with an afro. I listened hard, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I called her in to bed. She waved goodbye, and the 6 kids disappeared from wherever they came from. I'm thinking I should keep a close eye on her, just to be sure.

**Jade's POV**

We sulked in the shadows back to where Sikowitz was parked. Once we saw the car, we hopped in the back and nudged Sikowitz to drive. I leaned into Beck. All we needed was time, luck, and a big suitcase.

**Sorry bout slow updates, I love you guys, R&R (:**

**~Sarah**


	12. Chapter 11

**Cat's POV**

I couldn't sleep at all. I was so excited for tomorrow. I couldn't wait for Jade to get me. I knew I was going to be okay. Jade was going to make sure of it. I glanced at the clock. 3 in the morning. We had an afternoon flight, at noon, so I didn't have to wake up early, although I wouldn't have minded much. I fingered the tape recorder Jade gave me. My only job was to get a recording of his plan so that Jade could still live with her mom and I would be safe.

I was thinking about my life in general, and then I heard the door to my bedroom creak open. I looked up to see a silhouette of a big man in the doorway. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"George, she's here, and she's asleep," the head security guard said.

"Good. I saw her talking with some kids through the fence. Keep an eye on her," my captor ordered. Shoot. They saw me talk to Jade.

"George, are you sure she wasn't talking to some of the gardeners? Are you sure you got a clear view of them?"

I cracked my eyes open in time to see one of the big men shake his head. "I don't know."

"George, she's here, fast asleep. Don't worry too much. She's clueless."

The door shut and I was left alone again. I sighed in relief. So he saw me talk to Jade. I was going to have to sneak away to the bathroom, but knowing him, he'll probably send someone with me. Oh well. If they brought the guys then we should have no problem. I shut my eyes and attempted drifting asleep. Success.

**Jades POV**

After we dropped everyone off, we returned to Beck's house.

"Jade, let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Beck said.

I nodded. "But first, we have to get your parents bug suitcase."

We walked into Beck's house to find Beck's little sister playing with her Barbie's by herself.

"Lacy, where's mom and dad?" Beck asked. Lacy looked up and froze with fear.

"Get Jade away!" She screamed. I sighed and waited in the back hallway. Beck's sister had never been a fan of me. The first day I met Beck's parents and Lacy, I cut off all the hair of her dolls saying they needed a haircut. Yeah. I'm great with kids. Beck walked over to where I was standing.

"Lacy said they're in my RV."

I took his hand and we walked to Beck's RV, where his parents were waiting impatiently on his couch.

"Hey mom, dad," Beck said, scratching the back of his neck. His nervous habit.

"Beck. Whose clothes are these?" His mom asked calmly, holding up a pink lacy bra that I hoped was Cat's.

"Uh…Jades?" Beck tried. It was a stretch considering my boobs weren't as big as Cat's ad I never wore pink.

"I'm having a hard time believing you," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Why?"

"Jade doesn't wear pink."

He sighed and looked at me. I set my jaw in a line and kept my mouth shut, not wanting to make it any worse.

"IS she not allowed to wear pink?" Beck challenged.

"I suppose, but I assumed this one was hers, and this pink bra is much larger than this black one," Mrs. Oliver said, holding up one of my bras. Shoot.

Beck looked at me, so I sighed.

"Mrs. Oliver, that pink one is Cat's. Cat Valentine?" I said.

"I know who she is. The one with the red hair." Me and Beck nodded.

"Why are her…undergarments in here?" Beck's dad spoke up.

Beck looked at me for an answer. I thought for a second.

"Cat had a sleepover with me about a week ago, and she left that at my house, so I put it in my bag, and I guess I never gave it back when I came here," I explained, satisfied with my lie.

"Then who's is this?" Mrs. Oliver challenged, holding up Cat's pink duffel bag. I groaned.

"Cat's," Beck said.

"Care to explain why you have two girls staying in here at once?" Mr. Oliver said to Beck. Beck bit his lip.

"Because Cat needed a place to stay, and so did Jade."

"Where is Cat now?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" I blurted. Beck held back a smile. "Listen. Cat stayed one night. She met somebody for a date tonight, I'm sure she'll be back to pick up her stuff soon," I lied.

Beck's parents sighed. "We'll let you off easy on this one."

"Wait! Mom, can me and Jade use the big suitcase?" Beck asked. Mrs. Oliver gave Beck a puzzled look.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I bet Jade that she'll be able to fit in it, and she doesn't think so. C'mon! Five dollars are on the line!" Beck grinned. I went along with it.

"Five dollars more in my pocket!" I teased. Beck's mom looked at us wearily.

"Sure, I'll bring it out."

**Cat's POV**

I woke up at 8, after a nice 5 hour sleep. I felt my pocket for the tape recorder. Still there. I opened the door to come face to face with Hensworth.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. I sighed.

"Downstairs for breakfast?" I replied. He nodded and followed me down the stairs.

I ate eggs and bacon, and then lazed around until 10.

"Caterina, we best be going now. With the traffic we do not want to miss our flight." I nodded.

We hopped in the limo and I sat quietly until I remembered the tape recorder in my pocket. I reached for it and put it in my lap without him noticing. I pressed record.

"So, what are we going to do in New York?" I asked. He gave an evil grin.

"Caterina. I have been lying to charities to give me money. I need them to believe you are my mentally unstable daughter, so you are personally meeting them and maybe receiving a few awards. You just walked into the biggest lie ever, and there's no way out. I'm sending you to boarding school after this. I want nothing to do with you," He said. I was horrified, but I clicked the off button. I had my proof, now it's time for Jade.

**I'm thinking 2 more chapters? R&R! Much love!**

**~Sarah**


	13. Chapter 12

**Jades POV**

"Babe, c'mon! Wake up!" I jumped on Beck, who was fast asleep despite the blaring alarm clock that I just turned off.

Beck groaned. "You start getting ready; I'll be up in a minute."

I nodded and headed towards the small RV shower. I'm really not a morning person, but I was so anxious to get my Cat back.

I took off all my clothes and slipped into the freezing cold shower. I like cold showers better than warm ones. They wake you up more.

"Jade!" Beck yelled.

"Yeah?" I screamed back over the shower.

"It's 5 in the morning!"

I grinned. Me and Beck were both sleep till noon people, but I couldn't sleep at all and already had my coffee, so I was fine. Beck on the other hand…

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" I shouted back.

"Okay Sergeant Sarcastic. Cat's flight doesn't leave till way later!" He screamed, clearly annoyed.

"So?" I shrugged, but then realized he couldn't see me.

I heard the bathroom door click open.

"Jade, why are we up so early?" He said clearer.

I sighed and turned off the shower.

"Because I need time to make sure every little thing is perfect. I mean, we're going up against a freaking mastermind. We need to be prepared!" I said frantically, stepping out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and looked at Beck who was standing in his boxers applying shaving cream to his face. He turned to face me.

"It's going to be fine. Don't worry," he said softly. I nodded and brushed past him to go get some clothes on.

**Cat's POV**

We arrived at the Los Angeles International airport. I grabbed my small bag, and followed the 12 big men into the huge airport. People gave us weird stares like 'why is that colorful girl in between 11 bodyguards?', but I ignored them for the most part. I didn't see anyone familiar.

We strolled up to the terminal, and through security, who were also giving me concerned looks. If only they had ANY idea what was going on.

**Jade's POV**

It was 9 o'clock and I was checking everything off my mental checklist. Suitcase…boarding passes to get past security (my mom's a flight attendant once a month…I get them for free)…Beck…Where's Beck?

"Beck!" I yelled.

"Chill! I'm almost done," Beck said, slipping a shirt over his head. After Beck had shaved and showered, he had fallen back asleep and was now scrambling to get ready.

"Let's go! We still have to pick up Tori!"

"Okay!"

I ran out to the car and opened the passenger seat while he put the suitcase in the trunk.

He hopped into the driver's seat and looked me in the eye.

"You have your phone? If anything goes wrong while you're trying to get Cat in the suitcase, call me, and I'll call airport security, even if it means your mom will have to go to jail for being an unfit guardian. Your safety is more important. Okay?"

I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips before motioning him in the direction of Tori's house.

Once we were there, I ran out to the door and knocked really loudly.

"Hey Jade! You got everything?" Tori said cheerily as she followed me back to the car. I just nodded waved her in. Beck screeched off to the airport. We still had 3 and a half hours until Cat's flight left, so we were making good time. The airport was about 30 minutes away plus traffic.

I dozed off for a bit…

"Jade, let's go!" Beck called, jumping out of the car. I opened my eyes and dragged my groggy self to grab the suitcase. Tori gave me a nervous grin, so I glared at her and gave her and Beck their boarding passes. We went through security with ease, and made our way to the TGI Friday's terminal A bathroom. Outside of the ladies room, Beck grabbed my shoulder and handed me the suitcase.

"Okay. I'll be watching from that seat over there. I'll pretend to be reading a book. When I see Cat and her crew, I'll send you a text. Got it? If anything goes wrong, tell me, or call airport security yourself. There's only one way out of the bathroom, and that's right here." Beck finished, pointing to the entrance. ME and Tori nodded and headed into the bathroom. No one was in there, besides an older woman who gave me and Tori a dirty look for going into the same bathroom stall with a suitcase full of unknown items. Once we were in, I tapped my phone signaling that this is how we would be communicating. She nodded.

**To: Tori**

**Okay. Its 10 and Cat should be here in about a half hour. **

Tori looked at her phone and nodded at me and started typing.

**To: Jade**

**So when she gets here, Beck will send us a text and we'll open the stall door so no one notices Cat crawling under a stall?**

I nodded at Tori. I put down the toilet seat and sat on it, drumming my fingers.

**Cat's POV**

We turned the corner and I saw the TGI Fridays come into view. Time to go to the bathroom. I tapped Hensworth's shoulder.

"What?" he hissed.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked innocently.

Hensworth glanced around, noticing that all his bodyguards were men and could not escort me into the bathroom. He glared at me.

"I'll be standing right outside. Be quick." I nodded and started walking towards the bathroom. I saw Beck sitting in a seat, and he gave me a grin and texted something on his phone. I strode into the bathroom and into the back stall, which was open. I went in, and sure enough, Jade and Tori were there with goofy grins on their faces.

"Jade!" I squealed.

She put a finger to her lips but I shook my head.

"No one's in here, but we should probably talk quietly."

Jade nodded.

"Okay, so hop in," she said, motioning to the unzipped large suitcase. I stuck my tongue out and curled into a ball. She zipped the suitcase back up, leaving a small crack at the top for me to breathe. I stirred when I felt the suitcase being rolled out of the stall. I heard the door open, and Jade's combat boots clicking on the ground in front of me.

**Hensworth's POV**

Jesus. Caterina was sure taking a long time. I glanced at my watch, and looked up hopeful when I heard the door open to the women's bathroom. I cursed mentally when it was only two teenage girls with a large suitcase. Did they look familiar? And was that red hair sticking up from the top of the suitcase? I shook the thought from my head. It was probably just a doll. The two girls met up with an Indian boy. They looked backwards in my direction and whispered among themselves, and then scurried off to the exit. I was being way too paranoid. But where was Caterina?

**Ta-Da! One more chapter to go! Please review! **

**~Sarah**


	14. Chapter 13

**Jades POV**

I practically sprinted out into the parking lot, ignoring strange glances to me. I wanted to yank Cat out of the suitcase and squeeze her so hard, but I knew I couldn't until we were a good distance away from the airport. Beck opened the back doors to his now covered convertible and me and Tori hopped in the back with the suitcase and Beck sped off towards the police station. After we left the parking lot safely and we were sure no one was following us, me and Tori unzipped the suitcase and Cat looked at us thankfully, her hair messed up and her cheeks a rosy red. I tossed the suitcase carelessly in the front seat by Beck and gave Cat a huge hug. Tears were coating her eyes, hopefully out of joy, as me and Tori sandwiched her.

**Hensworth's POV**

10 minutes she's been in the bathroom. I understand girls take a little longer to pee, and they have "girl issues", but this was ridiculous. No one had come in or out in the last 10 minutes except for those two teenage girls with the suitcase.

"GO get her," I ordered my pack of security guards.

"But it's the ladies room," One of them spoke. I laughed. These guards weren't afraid to take a bullet but they were afraid of going into the ladies room.

"You afraid of a grandma?" I mocked. He tensed up and walked into the ladies room with his head down. I smirked at all of the other guards. A few seconds later he came back out.

"Nobody's in there sir."

My eyes went wide and I looked around frantically. No sign of bright red hair. My memory brought me back to the suitcase with the red piece of hair sticking out of it. Those two girls had taken Cat! Those were the same two girls that Cat was talking with at the house the other day. Damn! What should I do? I can't go to New York now. I need to leave without anyone noticing me. I need to flee the country and go to Canada.

"It's been wonderful working with you guys," I addressed my guards, "But it's time for us to part. I will give you each 20,000 dollars if you say you've never seen me in your life. Deal?"

Each man nodded, so I grabbed my wallet and handed them each 20,000 dollars, cash.

"Bye now." And with that, I headed towards the door.

"Not so fast," the airport security stopped me. Shit.

**Cat's POV**

"And next left," Jade instructed Beck to the police station. I sat quietly with Tori holding my hand comfortably. I doubted on whether I made the right decision. I mean, I know he would've sent me to a boarding school, but if I live with Jade, I have to live my life hiding from her mother, probably invading Jade's privacy at Beck's every other night when Jade couldn't stand her own mother. Jade acted like she didn't care, and so did Beck, but they're both excellent actors.

"We're here," Beck called as we pulled into the police station parking lot. I fingered the tape recorder that was in my pocket and pulled it out as we approached the front desk.

"May I help you?" the officer asked.

"Yes. We would like to report a man named George Hensworth for Kidnapping and Stealing," Tori said.

"Come in this room and show your evidence to our detective," The officer said, pointing to a room.

**Jade's POV**

After we explained our story, they listened to Cat's tape recording. They found it to be an exact match of Hensworth's voice.

"Do you know where this man is?" The officer asked.

"At the L.A. airport, Terminal A if he's still there. He's tall, big, and bald, and was wearing a black suit last time we saw him," Cat explained. The officer wrote some things down.

"Thank you; now please wait momentarily while I call out officers that are stationed at the airport."

I leaned back in my seat as the officer left the room. I thought of what life was going to be like with Cat living with me. I loved Cat, but I really don't want her to live the life I've been living for the last 16 years. But she's strong. We only have two more years to go until we're off on our own. I began to think of my privacy. Sure, I tell Cat everything, but when me and Beck are ready I couldn't leave Cat alone at my house while I stayed at Beck's. But I'm sure we'd find a way to work it out. Like when I needed to be away from Cat, she could sleepover at Tori's. It'd be fine. And no offense to Beck, I really do love him, but Cat is my number one person. She's the one I would save if a house was burning down and I could only save one person. And that's why I'm going through all this trouble for her.

My thoughts were interrupted as the officer came back in the room.

"Okay. The airport security has found and detained him. They're on their way over here right now."

Cat and Tori lit up with excitement, and I smiled. We waited in a moment longer and then they brought in Hensworth.

"Is this the correct man?" The officer that was holding Hensworth down asked.

Cat nodded.

"Sir, you are under arrest. You have the right to a trial, but it's not looking to great. The redhead has a tape recording. What do you choose to plead? The sooner we get the trial done, the sooner you jail days start."

Hensworth looked at his feet. "I'm guilty."

And with that, all of our worries were locked up in a jail cell. We all stood awkwardly in the interrogation room staring at each other. Geez, with no problems, we were actually bored.

"I say this calls for a little celebration," Tori grinned. "Who wants some Froyo?"

We all screamed in delight, and left the police station, hopefully forever.

**Fin.**

**Well, that's the end of the story! Hoped you liked it! I'm going to start a new story soon, but I'm not sure what I should do, so check out the poll on my author's page to help me please! I love all of you, but I would like to give a special thanks to TheGracie, Tabylynn, Jeremy Shane (for all my stories really), and OMGitzmollie. Y'all are so faithful it makes me wanna cry! Thanks so much **

**Please remember to check out my poll!**

**~Sarah (: **


End file.
